Inui's Love Potion
by Tacuma
Summary: Inui created a potion, not a normal potion, but a Love Potion. Fuji doesn't really believe the data-player and takes without asking the Potion to test it on a certain buchou. Shonen-ai TezuFuji


**Title: **Inui's Love Potion  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **And again special thanks to Ami88. You're the best!

* * *

**  
**

**Inui's Love Potion**

Another day at Seigaku, like any other days. Oishi and Kikumaru playing a match together, Momoshiro and Kaidoh fighting, Kawamura trying to stop them, Echizen telling them 'mada mada dane', Tezuka barking 'Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 20 laps, now!', Fuji smiling and Inui placing a bottle with a weird looking juice in his tennis bag. Everything was normal, or…was it?

'Saa Inui, is that your newest Inui Juice? Or is it Penal Tea? It looks tasty!'

'It's neither. This is my new experiment: Inui's Love Potion.'

'Love Potion? For real? It looks like ordinary Inui Juice.'

Momoshiro who passed them by, while running his laps raised his brows at the weird looking juice and at the words of his senpai.

'Inui Juice is never ordinary!' he said, but he kept running, he didn't want to run more laps than Kaidoh.

'Hai, it's really Love Potion. I made it a couple of weeks ago and there is a 100 per cent chance that it works. I tested it on my neighbor's cat and a few days later my neighbor told me the cat was pregnant.'

'So it really works?! Fascinating.' said Fuji with a brighter smile. 'But how does it work?'

'Inui, Fuji, 20 laps!'

'Maa, Tezuka, do we really have to run laps?' asked Fuji, his eyes open, trying (and succeeding) to look innocent.

'Fuji, stop that or I'll make it 30.'

The two Seigaku sadists started to run their laps, while the other regulars continued their practice. Inui waited until Fuji caught up with him.

'You wanted to know how it works. It's easy. Put a little of the liquid in a drink, 15 per cent should be Potion, the other 85 percent can be anything, tea, coffee, it doesn't matter. Make sure that the person you want to fall in love with you drinks it all. The first one they'll see after drinking will be the one they fall in love with. You have 48 hours to make the person really fall in love with you, 'cause after those 48 hours it won't work anymore.'

'Sounds good, Inui. Does the drink work immediately after drinking it?'

'Not yet. It takes 24 hours, than it starts working. But if you're the first one he sees after drinking it, there's an 85 per cent chance he will call you after those 24 hours.'

'He? Who are you talking about, Inui.' asked Fuji, his eyes open again, scaring the data-player.

'Hai, there is a 64 percent chance you're gay. Tell me Fuji, are you?'

'Try to find that out yourself, Inui. I have to practice my new counter now, but I hope your Potion works on Kaidoh.' said Fuji, smiling again while he entered the courts, leaving Inui flabbergasted en blushing.

'How did he know?' said Inui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji and Eiji stepped out of the clubroom. It had just started raining and Fuji took his umbrella out of his bag.

'Nyaaa I forgot my umbrella!' whined Eiji.

'That's really careless, Kikumaru.' said Fuji, imitating Tezuka. The two friends started giggling. It was really Tezuka-like to say something like that.

'You can take mine.' said Fuji smiling and he gave the umbrella to the red-head.

'But Fujiko, what about you?! Now you will get wet!'

'It's okay Eiji, I'll call my sister. She will pick me up with her car. You can give it back after this weekend.'

'Arigato Fujiko!' said Eiji and he ran toward the gates with the umbrella, waving at his friend.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The school was almost empty; everybody went home, except for a bespectacled, black-haired tennis player. He mumbled something to himself about drinks, potions and juices when he opened his locker. He was caught in his own world, so he wasn't aware of the blue eyes watching at him. He carefully placed some bottles in his locker and closed it, before he started walking towards the exit. When Fuji was sure that Inui was gone, he slowly walked to the other boy's locker. It didn't take very long before Fuji got Inui's locker open. He found a way to open all the lockers at school a long time ago. Inui's locker had extra locks, but for the tensai it still was easy to open.

'You should listen to Tezuka, Inui. You shouldn't get careless.' said Fuji with a smirk, he picked out the bottle with the Love Potion-like liquid and put it in his bag. He quickly closed the locker again, making sure not to leave any trail and ran towards the clubroom. Tezuka was just locking the door when Fuji arrived.

'Tezuka, wait! Did you see my umbrella inside?'

Tezuka shrugged, sighed and opened the door again. Fuji stepped inside, looked around, but his umbrella was nowhere to be found. He stepped out again and Tezuka locked the door again.

'Saa, I guess I left it in my classroom. I went to check it, but the door was locked, so I couldn't go in. I guess I have to search for it after the weekend.'

'That was really careless of you, Fuji.' said Tezuka while he opened his own umbrella.

'I know. Gomen Tezuka.' answered Fuji, while staring at his feet, trying to hold his laughter.

'I'll walk you home. You can't get sick now; we need you in the tournament next week.'

'Arigato Tezuka, it won't happen again, I promise.'

They walked the rest of the way in silence. There weren't many people outside, probably because of the weather. Just some people driving in their cars. Others ran through the rain. Fuji smiled and hoped Tezuka wouldn't find out that he had lent his umbrella to Eiji. The Buchou will give him at least 200 laps, if he did.  
When they arrived at Fuji's house Tezuka wanted to walk further, but the tensai grabbed his wrist.

'Shall we study together for the upcoming test? There is no one home, so we won't be disturbed. I don't like studying on my own.'

Tezuka nodded. 'Ah'.

They entered Fuji's house, stepped out of their shoes and hang their coats on the coat rack. Tezuka placed his umbrella next to his shoes, so he wouldn't forget it. He couldn't get sick either. He had to play in the tournament too. It was warm in the living room, so much better than the cold rain outside.

'You can go to my room, I'll make some tea.' said Fuji.

Tezuka nodded and walked to Fuji's room. He'd been there before, so he knew which room was Fuji's. The tensai put his bag on the kitchen table and put the kettle on. He picked two teacups from the cupboard and placed them next to his bag on the table. He carefully took the bottle of his bag. He tried to remember what Inui said about how much of the Love Potion he should use while he opened the bottle. The blue-eyed boy poured a bit in one of the teacups, stared at it and poured some more in it. He can better use a bit more, it wouldn't kill Tezuka, he hoped.

With his bag over his shoulder and the two cups in his hands Fuji entered his room. Tezuka was already waiting. He was seated on the floor in the middle of Fuji's room, his back to the door, his book open in his lap. Fuji gave one of the cups to Tezuka, making sure it was the one with the Potion, he placed his bag on the floor and sat down with his back against his bed, facing Tezuka. The tensai opened his own books and the two boys started studying.

Tezuka picked up his cup of tea, but every time he wanted to take a sip of his tea, Fuji peeked at him.

'Fuji, did you put something in my tea?'

'Hai.'

Tezuka sighed, he should have known. The blue-eyed boy probably put wasabi in his tea.

'What did you put in it?'

'Sugar.'

Tezuka sighed again. Fuji was really unpredictable.

'Then why are you looking at me, every time I want to drink it?'

'Saa, it's a new flavour and I want to know if you like it.'

'You could ask.'

'No, you're too polite, even if you didn't like it, you would say it tastes great. You don't want to be rude, so I have to look at your expression when you drink.' explained Fuji with a bright smile. He almost chuckled. Tezuka have never showed any expression, especially not while he drank tea.

Tezuka wanted to sigh again, but doesn't. He could sigh every 3 seconds when he was with Fuji. The boy could be really…annoying. But he decided that it was better to drink the tea and let the honey-brown-haired boy look at him. Who knew what would happen if he doesn't. It's still Fuji he was dealing with. So Tezuka took a sip of the tea. His expression didn't change.

'It doesn't taste bad.' said Fuji.

'How do you know?' asked Tezuka.

'I saw it in your eyes.' answered Fuji, smiling more brightly.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow and started reading again and sipping his tea. Fuji was right; it wasn't bad, not bad at all. They studied in silence again, both drinking their tea. After a few minutes they hear someone coming home.

'Tadaima!'

'Welcome home Yuuta!' shouted Fuji back at his brother.

The two could hear Yuuta climbing the stairs. Tezuka had only a mouthful left in his teacup. The bespectacled boy gulped it at once and at that moment Yuuta opened the door. Tezuka turned around. Fuji's eyes snapped open. Tezuka can't look at his brother now, he can't fall in love with Yuuta!

'TEZUKA!'

Tezuka turned back to Fuji with a surprised look on his face. Yuuta stared at his elder brother. Both were waiting for the tensai to talk.

'I…I…Can I take a picture of you, Tezuka?'

Tezuka blinked. Yuuta blinked. Fuji smiled.

'You don't have to yell aniki, just ask him next time. Just wanted to say 'hi' but it I think I better leave again. I'll go to my room, I have homework to do.' said Yuuta and he left the two Seigaku regulars alone.

'Ah.' said Tezuka.

'Nani?'

'You can take a picture if you want. I saw you have pictures of all the other regulars, except of me, so make one if you want.'

Fuji opened his eyes, again, in surprise, but he recovered quickly and grabbed his camera. He made some photos of Tezuka, whose eyes didn't leave his textbook, until he had one he liked. He put the camera on his desk and started studying again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

_The Next Day_

**  
**Fuji lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored, really bored. He had been lying there for at least an hour. He already made his homework yesterday, with Tezuka, he annoyed Yuuta until his brother left, he watered his cacti and he watched his photo albums, three times. Six more hours before the potion will start to work. Should he call Tezuka already? They could play a match, Tezuka couldn't refuse tennis. Fuji picks up his phone. Should he call? He was still wondering when someone called the tensai. The screen said: 'Tezuka calling'. Fuji blinked. This can't be true. The potion should start working in 5 hours and 58 minutes, not now. Hopefully Inui was wrong about the 24 hours. It's possible, he only tested on a cat!

'Moshi moshi?'

'_Fuji, Tezuka desu.' _

'Ohayo Buchou. Saa, why did you call?' 

'_Meet me at the bookstore at the mall. You know which one.'_

'What time?' asked Fuji, not surprised at all.

_'Right now, if possible.'_

'Should I bring my tennis racket?'

'_No, that won't be necessary.'_

Fuji blinked. He was surprised this time! Tezuka wanted to meet him, but not because of tennis? Was the potion really working to early? No, he probably found a good book about tennis and now he wanted the tensai to read it. It must be something like that.

'_Fuji?'_

'Hai, gomen Tezuka, I'll leave immediately. See you.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

_At The Bookstore_

Fuji slowly walked through the bookstore towards the sport section. There he found Tezuka, reading a book about tennis. See, it's only about some stupid tennis book. When the blue-eyed boy approached, the bespectacled boy looked up from his book and nodded at the tensai.

'Saa Tezuka, why did I have to come in such a hurry?'

'I need your help Fuji.'

'My…help? With what?' asked Fuji in surprise.

'I need some new clothes, you're my best friend and you know much more about fashion than I do. I need something new because I have a…a date tomorrow.' answered Tezuka, face flushed.

Fuji stared at Tezuka with wide open eyes. It couldn't be true. Tezuka had a date? Best friend? Just his best friend? It's not possible, he never noticed that the Buchou was seeing someone. But the tensai realised that he should act normal, he should smile and tease Tezuka about it. So Fuji forced a smile.

'And who is the lucky one?'

'I can't tell you. I…I haven't asked him yet.'

Him. So it is a guy. Who would it be? There are so many possibilities. Inui, Oishi, Tachibana, Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura or maybe Echizen. Please, let the Potion start working before he calls the man of his dreams and lives happily ever after with that…that guy!

'Maa, Tezuka, tell me who it is when you asked him, okay?'

Tezuka nodded. 'Only if he says 'yes'.'

Without saying another word they left the bookshop. Fuji tried his best to act normal. He pulled Tezuka to the best (and most expensive) shops, handing him the most beautiful clothes. Every time Tezuka changed into the clothes Fuji gave him, the tensai would peek before he was finished changing and mumbled a smiling apologize.

And finally, after a few hours of intensive shopping, they found the perfect outfit. While Tezuka was paying, Fuji looked at his watch and noticed that the Love Potion should have started working an hour ago. He didn't see any differences in Tezuka's behaviour. Except that the Buchou offered him tea after the shopping. Fuji accepted. The longer he was with Tezuka, the more time he had to make Tezuka fall for him.

The bespectacled boy saw differences in Fuji's behaviour. The tensai was nicer and smiled real smiles, not those fake ones. He stopped teasing Tezuka, which was strange, 'cause Fuji would take any opportunity to tease Tezuka, especially now the taller boy told Fuji that he was in love with another guy.

After finishing their tea, the boys headed both towards their own home. Fuji was angry. Really angry. The stupid Potion didn't work. He should've known, he should've known! He slammed the door of his room when he entered. A few moments later Yumiko slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

'Are you all right Syuusuke?'

'Hai, gomen Yumiko-oneechan, I let the door slip.' Fuji answered with a smile on his face.

But when his sister left him alone, he threw a frustrated punch in his pillow.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_The Next Day_

Fuji lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling, again. He was sad and still a bit angry. How could he believe that the Potion would work?! Of course it didn't work! Inui will never invent something like a Love Potion! The stupid cat was already pregnant.  
He had so much hope when Tezuka called the day before. He couldn't believe that his Buchou is in love with some other guy. He couldn't believe that Tezuka told him that he was in love! It's just impossible.

Then suddenly Fuji's phone rang. The screen said: 'Tezuka calling'. Fuji blinked. What's happening? Déjà vu? No, Tezuka probably called his great love and the stupid guy would lóóóóóóve to go on a date with him. Of course he would, who wouldn't want to go on a date with such a sexy man. The bespectacled boy promised he would call the tensai to tell who the lucky guy was. Tezuka would never break a promise, not even such a small one. Not even if Fuji didn't want to know the name, 'cause if he didn't know his name, he can't kill the guy if he ever hurt Tezuka. Fuji sighed.

'Moshi moshi?'

'_Fuji, Tezuka desu. What took you so long?'_

'Gomen Tezuka, I was in the bathroom. Did he say 'yes'?'

_'I haven't asked him yet.'_

'Oh really? Well, why did you call then?'

'_Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?'_

Fuji blinked. Wait, what did Tezuka say? Did he ask him to go on a date together? Did Tezuka really say that? He didn't say that! Or did he? Is this a dream? Is this a joke? If it is a joke, it's not funny at all!

'_Fuji?'_

'D…did you asked me to go on a date with you?'

'_Ah.'  
_

'But what about that guy? And why did you ask me to go shopping with you? Why didn't you ask Oishi or Inui or…or…'

'_Fuji, I thought you were a tensai. Yóu are that_ _guy and I asked you for the shopping because I wanted clothes you like and beside that, you have the best taste. I can't ask Inui to help me find clothes for a date! I would end up with a labcoat or something. So, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?'_

'I would love to, Tezuka.' answered Fuji smiling brightly.

'_Good, because I wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. I'll pick you up at your home at 6.30 PM.'_

'See you tonight Kunimitsu.' answered Fuji giggling and he quickly ended the call before Tezuka could cancel their date. The tensai was happy, really happy. The Love Potion worked!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yumiko wondered what's wrong with her brother. She hadn't seen him at all and he didn't greet Yuuta when the boy came home. She popped her head around the door. Her brother rummaged through his closet, his clothes scattered on the floor. There were shoes, trousers and shirts everywhere. There was a pair of jeans and a white shirt on his bed, neatly folded. Yumiko wondered what's going on.

'Syuusuke, what are you doing?'

'Saa, Oneechan, I have a date tonight! I need a great outfit, 'cause he will wear something amazing. He will wear black, so I need something white, don't you think? Which trousers should I wear with that shirt?' He points at the shirt on his bed. 'Jeans or…'

Yumiko picked up some clothes from the floor.

'If he wears black you should wear white trousers with this white shirt. You should only use the last two buttons of the shirt and wear the necklace I gave you for your birthday. You will look like an angel! He will think you're irresistible, whoever he may be.'

'Gomen, I didn't tell you yet. I have a date with Tezuka.' answered Fuji and he blushed slightly, but his sister couldn't see his pink cheeks, 'cause the blue-eyed boy placed all his shoes back in his closet.

'So, Tezuka is the lucky one. Well, he is a good guy for you. I hope it works out! You should change now, I'll clean up your room when you're on your date!'

'Arigato Oneechan.' Fuji smiled brightly. Yumiko smiled back. Her brother seemed really happy, it's a long time ago since she saw him this happy. She left the room and the younger Fuji started to change his clothes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The doorbell rang at exactly 6.30 PM. Yuuta opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Tezuka. What is the Seigaku-Buchou doing here? And what's with those clothes? He had seen Tezuka in his school uniform and his tennis uniform, but never in his normal clothes. And these clothes were more something his Aniki would wear, not the hazel-eyed tennis genius.  
Both boys didn't know what to say, but at that moment Fuji came downstairs.

'Sorry you had to wait Tezuka, I'm ready now.' said the tensai with a bright smile.

'I…I have something for you.' answered Tezuka. Fuji blinked in surprise and started laughing when the bespectacled boy hands him a cactus.

'I thought you would like a cactus more than roses.' said Tezuka with pink cheeks. He avoided looking at the two Fuji brothers.

'I do like it more, Tezuka. I like roses too, but this is more personal. Arigato.'

Fuji turned to Yuuta who watched the conversation with open mouth. His older brother acted like a girl who goes on a date with the man she loves for the first time. Wait. Date? Love? It can't be that…'

'Yuuta, are you okay? You look a bit pale.' asked Fuji concerned. The younger Fuji nodded.

'I'm glad. Would you place this on my desk please? We have to go now. Arigato Yuuta!' The tensai handed his brother the cactus and the two Seigaku Regulars left.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The date started with a dinner at a nice restaurant. It wasn't really romantic, because it took a while before Tezuka felt at ease and they couldn't afford an expensive dinner with candlelight. Besides that, they're both boys. They didn't want to show the world that they're on a date. Fuji didn't care that it wasn't really romantic, 'cause he was with Tezuka. It's their first date, there will be more dates, he hoped. There will be a more romantic date in the future.

After dinner they went to the cinema. The tensai picked a movie, a horror movie. Tezuka knew he should have chosen a movie himself. He didn't care that Fuji picked a horror movie, but every time it's a bit scary, the blue-eyed boy will burry his head in the Buchou's arm or chest. Fuji wasn't scared, but he thought it's nice to see Tezuka blush every time he touches him.

After the movie they walk home together. Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and the taller boy didn't protest. It's dark, no one will see. They didn't talk; they just enjoy each others presence. When they arrived at the Fuji-residence, the tensai turned towards his Buchou and bit his lip. Then he gave Tezuka a small kiss on his lips.

'I hope we can do this more often, Tezuka. See you tomorrow.'

And with that Fuji opened the door, waved at Tezuka and stepped inside.

Yumiko was waiting for him, she wanted to know everything. Yuuta fleet to his room, he didn't want to know at all. Fuji told what happened and Yumiko smiled. She's glad to see her brother so happy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn't want to sleep yet. He was thinking about the date with Tezuka, with a smile on his face. The Love Potion did work in the end. He should thank Inui for that tomorrow. Maybe he could force Eiji to use the Love Potion on Oishi. Then suddenly Fuji's phone beeped. A text message. From Tezuka.

_I really enjoyed our date.  
Wanna go again next week?_

_Kunimitsu _

Fuji's smile became brighter.  
_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_The Next Day_

Fuji walked through the schoolgate, still thinking about Tezuka. He couldn't wait to see the Buchou again. To bad that all the other Regulars will be there. Suddenly he felt two arms around his shoulders and heard a happy 'hoi hoi'.

'Eiji.'

'Fujiko! I brought your umbrella! Thanks again. I'm glad that I could use it!'

Eiji ran towards the clubroom, Fuji headed toward the school building. He opened his locker and picked some books out of it and placing some other in it. When he turned around to head towards the tennis courts he saw Inui rummaging though his locker. There were lying some books and a few bottles around the feet of the data-player.

'Saa, Inui, did you lose something?'

'Fuji. Hai, I'm 100 percent sure I put a bottle with my newest juice in my locker, but I can't find it. It can't be gone, but it is! There is a 100 percent chance that it's stolen, but I don't know how. I build extra locks. It must have been a genius who opened it.'

'It was just an ordinary Inui-juice?' Fuji asked a bit uncomfortable. Did Inui really say it was just Inui juice. It couldn't be. That means that he was really the boy Tezuka talked about. Tezuka liked him, even without the Potion? Is that possible? The stoic Buchou?

'Hai, my newest creation. I thought everybody hated my juices, except…you. Fuji, did you take it?'

Fuji smiled. 'Hai.'

'Why?' asked Inui while he picked his notebook out of his pocket.

'Saa, to be honest, I thought it was your Love Potion. I wanted to try it. I didn't really believe you, so I took a bottle out of you locker, but it seems I took a juice.'

'You wanted to try it on who?'

'Try to find it out yourself Inui. Did you give it to Kaidoh already?' said Fuji and he headed towards the exit of the school building.

'Tell me, is it a girl or a boy? If you tell me I'll give you a bottle with Love Potion!' asked Inui, ignoring Fuji's question.

'I don't need it, see you at practice Inui!' said Fuji with a grin on his face. He knew Inui has to clean up the mess he made before he could follow Fuji to ask some more questions. That's a good thing, 'cause Fuji spotted a certain Buchou he really wanted to see and he didn't want the data-player to interrupt.

'Ohayo Fuji.'

'Ohayo…Kunimitsu.'

Tezuka looked around to be sure no one heard that. When he was sure no one was close enough to hear them he smiled, just a little smile, but it's good enough for the tensai.

'You found your umbrella, Syuusuke?'

Fuji grinned. 'Hai, I left it in my classroom.'

'Can we still walk home together?' asked Tezuka, a bit uncertain.

'Hai!'

'Good, because I wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.'

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! I love reviews XD


End file.
